Hyolyn
Perfil *'Nombre:' 효린 / Hyorinthumb|296px *'Nombre real:' 김효정 / Kim Hyo Jung *'Apodos': Korean Beyonce, Rin, Hyorinnie,Sexy Hyorin *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Actriz ,MC y Rapera *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11-Enero-1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.68cm *'Peso:' 40kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertainment Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Who You Are To Me'' tema para Man of Honor (2011) *''I Choose To Love You'' tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) Programas de TV *2011: Hello Baby *2011: Heroes *2011: happy together *2011: Inmortal Song *2012: 도전1000곡 (Desafío 1000) *2012: The Beatles Code (Season 2) *2012: Pit a Pat Shake *2012: Come To Play *2012: SNL Korea 2 *2013: MNET School Of Rock Anuncios *2010: Samsung YEPP, "Magic Drag", junto a Jang Geun Suk Colaboraciones *기가차 (Amazed) - Hyolin, Simon D y K.will. *Ma Boy 2 - Electroboyz Ft. Hyolin *Magic Drag (MV) de Jang Geun Suk *hershe -superstar Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SISTAR ( Lider ,Vocalista principal, Bailarina principal, 2da Rapera e imagen del grupo) *'Sub Grupo: 'SISTAR19, Dazzling Red. *'Familia':' Padres y una hermana menor *'Idioma: '''Coreano, Inglés (fluido) y español.(basico) *'Tipo ideal: Kang Dong Won. *Originalmente, estaba formando un grupo con Min (Miss A) y Ji Eun (Secret). *El puesto de líder se lo iban a dar a Bora pero pensaron de que era un poco infantil y vieron más presencia en el escenario a Hyorin y se lo dieron a ella. *Ella comparte su habitación con BoRa. *Tiene la mejores curvas asiáticas. *Canto con G.O de MBLAQ la cancion "Tha Man Tha Woman" *Hyorin tiene 2 gatos, Leno y Lego. *Posee una bella sonrisa. * Mir de MBLAQ es fan de ella. *Es al tercera Más alta del grupo. *Es la más desordenada del grupo, esto de debe a que se levanta muy tarde y no tiene tiempo para ordenar *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Soyou, con quien comparte el gusto por la cocina, ademas de dormir desnudas y practicar juntas las coreografias ademas ser muy responsables y maduras. * Kyuhyun (Suju) la elegio como su miembro favorita e incluso le dio una rosa y tambien declaro gustarle mucho y le gustaria estar con ella en "We got Married." *Donghae de Super Junior la saco a bailar en Dance Couple Pattaya. * Bada le dijo que parecía ser hija de un jefe aborigen americano y Hyorin dijo que le agradaba la idea. *Quedó entre los 10 mejores cuerpos de Idols ocupando el 4to lugar, en primer puesto quedó Yuri(SNSD), en segundo Hyoyeon (SNSD), tercero Hyuna (4minute) *Su piel es bronceada por naturaleza. *Ha sido contratada por cinco años como modelo de Cheoum Cheorum junto con HyunA de 4minute y Goo Ha Ra de Kara *Es la miembro que llama más la atención. *Es la encargada de las coreografias ya que es la bailarina principal,ha crado los pso de Loving u , Alone , *Kyuhyun le pidio su numero telefonico en un programa incluso le dio un papel para que lo escribiera . *Leeteuk dijo que Kyuhyun siempre habla de ella. *La nombraron la mejor bailarina y mejor voz de su empresa a comiensos de su Album "ALONE" *Muchos Idols la han elegido como su tipo ideal y como su miembro favorita . *Es amiga cernaca de Hyo Yeon y UEE *Fue cinta negra enTaekwondo, durante la secundaria *Es muy Buena componiendo y Rapeando. *Es la mas fashionista del grupo junto con SoYou. *Es muy delgada a pesar de su altura. *Es la mas sexy del grupo y la mas divertida , aunque a veces se pone un poco timida *Dasom dijo que Hyorin tienen los mejores molares de todas la celebridades coreanas. *El día que hicieron en Comeback de Alone, Hyorin tenía fiebre muy alta, debido a uintoxicacion alimenticia aun así, realizo el comeback y tuvo que ser llevada de urgencia al hospital. * Baek Ho de NU'EST dijo en un programa que le gustaria besase con ella. *Para calmar los nervios antes de una presentación, Hyorin salta de un lado a otro. * No Min Woo de Boyfriend la elegio como su miembro favorita ya que se acerca mucho a su tipo ideal de mujer y tambien la considera la mas bonita del grupo. *Es muy atletica junto con boRa. *Ama a los perros, ella fue voluntaria en un refugio de perros abandonados. *Prefiere usar pantalones antes que ropa corta *Varios idols gustan de ella como Kyuhyun (SUJU) ,Changmin (2AM),Verbal jint,etc. *Se beso con Leeteuk en Hello Baby en el ultimo capitulo (CAP2). *Cho Jin Ho, el maknae de S.M. The Ballad ha dicho varias veces que ella es su tipo ideal de mujer. *Seung Cheol de SeventeenDeclaró ser fan de Sistar en especial de Hyorin por la forma en la que baila. También dijo ser fan de Dasom debido a su aegyo. Al final le preguntaron que entre las dos, cuál le gusta más, a lo que respondió que Hyorin. *BoRa estaba celosa de ella ya que ella declaro que Hyorin tiene mucho talento. *Bailo con su actual parejaHeo Young Saeng de SS501 la cancion "Ma Boy" en Happy Together. *Es la miembro con mas Fans en el grupo *Se confirmo que esta en una relacion con Heo Young Saeng de SS501a comiensos de octubre y el recientemente ha dicho que ella es su tipo ideal de mujer y le gustaria hacer un duo con ella y que este en su album "solo". *Es al màs Fotogènica del grupo. *Es la mas popular entre los idol Masculinos. *Ha superado en baile aMin de Miss A. *Sus compañeras la consideran al mas bonita de SISTAR ya que sus compañeras creen que tiene el mejor fisico . *El solista K.Will ha declarado recientemente Haber gustado de Hyorin y seguir gustando de ella incluso el declaro " Desde que Hyorin hizo su debut me parecio la màs bonita de SISTAR y realmente comence a gustar de ella y realmente ella es mi tipo de chica " *La empresa '''Starship entertainment dijo " Muchas fans se han preguntado sobre quien es la visual y nosotros hemos decidido que Hyorin sea la imagen del grupo ya que ella es considerada la mas bonita de SISTAR en Korea " *Tiene el mejor cuerpo de SistarSISTAR y las mejores piernas. *En ocasiones la comparan con WooRi '''De Rainboon''' ya que ambas son bailarinas principales e imagenes de cada grupo y tambien por el dezplazamiento en el escenario. *Fue seleccionada como el miembro de grupo ídolo más obsesionado por haber estado usando flequillo desde el debut de SISTAR, ganadole así a T.O.P de BIGBANG, IU, Kwang Hee de ZE:A y a Jessica deSNSD. *En el episodio mas reciente de "SHINHWA Broadcast" las chicas de SISTAR aparecieron. Durante el episodio Shin Hye Sung empezo a presentar a cada integrante. El inicio; "Su nombre es Kim Hyorin y parece que tiene un cierto habito de dormir". El se detuvo y se sonrojo al decir: "Ella duerme con nada...", Hyorin asintio con la cabeza la declaracion, sorprendiendo a todos en el set. *Es muy amiga deSooHyun de U-Kiss incluso cantaron al cancion "Love Always Finds a Reason",el declaro haber tenido sentimientos muy grandes por ella . *Actualmente es una Ulzzang *El músico de hip-hop Verbal Jint ha hecho otra llamada de amor a Hyorin de SISTAR. El 20 de julio, Verbal Jint aparecio en el quinto episodio de Mnet 'Show Me The Money'. En este episodio, Verbal Jint colabora con Min de Miss A y actuan con la canción del grupo de chicas, "Breathe". No obstante el rapero mostró su creatividad y habilidades de rap en su rendimiento.Después de que él actuara, el rapero dijo al MC Eun Ji Won, "Esta es mi primera vez actuando en el escenario con un miembro de un grupo de chicas. Creo que debó colaborar con los ídolos femeninos con más frecuencia."''Y añadió: '''"La próxima vez, me gustaría llevar a cabo con Hyorin de SISTAR".Verbal Jint previamente hizo una aparición en MBC 'Real Modern Concert', donde mencionó que le gustaría trabajar con Hyorin entre otros. El rapero, también invitado, apareció en SBS E! 'Cult Two Show', junto con SISTAR. Durante el programa, Bora dijo, "Verbal Jint oppa realmente le gusta Hyorin". Verbal Jint respondió: "Hyorin es mi cantante favorita, y realmente me gusta ella" *El 02 de Julio en la emisión del show KBS "Hello" ,Hyorin reveló cual fue su impresión de las otras miembros disiendo :"Pensé que Soyou parecía femenina y bonita ,que Dasom era muy bonita ,que Bora unni parecía como si fuera alguien del campo" ,Bora fingió sorpresa al escuchar la impresión de Hyorin sobre ella."Ella era muy linda ,tenía las pupilas grandes ,así que pensé que parecía un gorrión". *Hyorin salvo de caer del escenario a boRa cuando bailaban "Loving u " *Ella a cambiado el color de cabello tres veces primero lo tuve marron , en 2012 lo tuvo crema y actualmente su cabello es de color negro *En el programa Weekly Idol Le preguntaron al solista Eru Sobre su tipo ideal el declarando " recientemente e hecho un Special en Jakarta con Hyorin de Sistar y en realidad en ese tiempo que duro el concierto me he enamorado completaminete de ella y si me preguntan sobre tipo ideal La eligo a ella"Dejando en claro a Hyorin como su tipo ideal. *En Quiz to change the world le preguntaron a Changmin cual de Sistar19 escogeria , el dijo a Hyorin .Luego el y jowon sosteniendo las rosas,se pusieron detras del asiento de Hyorin, ella dudando agarro la rosa de y Changmin le pidio disculpas a Jo Kwon a lo cual el se exalto y grito (causando las risas del set ) pero lo Changmin empujo al ver la reacion deJo Kwon . *Ha Hecho un comercial junto con el actor y cantante Seo In Guk para FC *En un video se le ve a Hyorin tocando el piano un cover lo cual resiio muchos aplausos del publico. *HyoRin Ha Ganado en segundo puesto como la idol para pasar el "Dia Blanco" El CEO de Seven Edu comento "Hyorin tiene mucho talento. Es una buena cantante y Bailarina , tambien es muy bonita y ha demostrado que también puede actuar en ‘Dream High 2‘. Creo que sus múltiples talentos han atraído a muchos fans masculinos”. Y añadió: “Los diferentes talentos y atracciones de estas dos estrellas han conseguido probablemente que los fans quieran pasar tiempo con ellas y tener bonitos recuerdos juntos”. *En la emisión 20 de febrero de MBC Every1 de ‘Idol Weekly’, MC Defconn no era tímido para mostrar su afición por Hyorin SISTAR de. El Fan " tío "dijo Hyorin “, se convirtió usted más femenina.Te quiero.¿Quieres hacer ‘We Got Married’ con oppa “, dejando Hyorin habla.Bora contraatacó en forma flirtacious Defconn, declarando, “Oppa, ¿por qué siempre pido a todos que hacer ‘We Got Married’ con usted todo el tiempo?” A la que Defconn respondió: “Es porque quiero filmar con SISTAR.Yo no lo haría contigo “, mostrando su devoción a Hyorin.Defconn agregó: “Si me caso con Hyorin, creo que vamos a nuestra casa en orden“, tratando de barrer Hyorin vilo con su “bbooing bbooing” aegyo. *En Musik Back ha cantado con el solista Eru la cancion "Kemesraan"